Sweet Child Of Mine
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: Apenas uma ordem fora necessária para que o mordomo sucumbisse aos desejos alheios e realizasse as vontades mais intimas de seu mestre. Mesmo que repudiasse todo e qualquer sentimentalismo entre um humano e demônio. "Você me ama, Claude?"


**Sweet Child Of Mine**

Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy

Olhou para a figura masculina deitada ao seu lado. Apenas uma ordem fora necessária para que o demônio sucumbisse aos desejos alheios e realizasse as vontades mais intimas de seu mestre. Uma ordem, onde seus próprios desejos tornavam-se irrelevantes enquanto estivesse preso a aquele maldito contrato. Restava apenas entregar-se a cobiça de uma criança mimada e fútil, ao passo que não pudesse consumir sua alma e acabar com tudo aquilo.

Deveras, depois que conhecera _outros_, a alma de seu contratante deixara de interessar-lhe da mesma forma.

Mas aquela alma ainda lhe atiçava os instintos. O conde Trancy não podia ser a melhor refeição existente, mas ainda era uma refeição. Ora intrigante e psicótico, ora inofensivo e sensível. Inúmeras faces constituíam a figura de Alois Trancy, cabendo ao mordomo em questão lidar com cada uma delas. Claude percebeu o par de olhos extremamente azulados fitarem-lhe interessadamente, enquanto sentia uma das pequenas mãos explorar lhe o abdome.

– Claude, você é tão bom.

Torceu o rosto enojado diante das palavras proferidas pelo conde. Sentimentalismos entre um humano e demônio, definitivamente causava-lhe certo asco. Suspirou involuntariamente, sentindo um arrepio incomum quando Alois ousou levar uma de duas mãos ao seu baixo ventre.

– _Danna-sama_, não... – Sentiu seu corpo entrar em estado letárgico, quando o conde começara a tocar-lhe de maneira impudica. O olhar lascivo que Alois dirigia para si, mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira sensual. Novamente sentiu-se enojado diante da criança. Suprimiu a onda de prazer que ousou invadir seu corpo, recebendo um gesto de reprovação do conde. Ignorou-o por completo, vendo-o colocar-se sentado, dirigindo-o para si o mesmo olhar interessado – e agora, um tanto psicótico.

– Perdeu o interesse em mim, Claude? – Sua voz era dura e ríspida, assim como a nova face que apresentara ao mordomo-demônio. _Ah, as faces de Alois Trancy..._

Forçou as palavras na garganta colocando-se na mesma posição que o menor, brutalmente segurou uma das mãos do conde, puxando-o para seu colo, fazendo-o ficar de frente para si, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo. Alois gemeu, agarrando-se ao pescoço do mordomo – naquele momento o _akuma_ pensou se o gemido expressava dor ou prazer. Porém ignorou esse fato.

O que Alois Trancy sentia não era do seu interesse. Definitivamente não.

– Estaremos juntos até o fim, _danna-sama_. – Enfim respondeu da forma mais vaga possível. Sentiu o mesmo arrepio de antes, vendo o conde cravar levemente seus dentre em sua nuca para em seguida depositar um beijo simples no local. Seguiu a trilha de beijos até chegar ao lóbulo de sua orelha, para em seguida sussurrar:

– Eu te amo, Claude.

Sentiu uma ínfima vontade de jogar aquele corpo sobre si em uma parede próxima. Pensou em o quão repugnante um ser humano poderia ser ao se apaixonar por um demônio que o condenara. Tentou controlar seu acesso de raiva interior, quando viu o rosto de Alois tão próximo de si. Os olhos azulados brilhavam como nunca, a boca entreaberta como se esperasse algo. Algo que – se dependesse da vontade do mordomo, nunca aconteceria.

Mas suas vontades não cabiam ali. Não naquele lugar, com aquele garoto.

Alois Trancy então esperou inutilmente a resposta que nunca viria. Olhou para o orbe incrivelmente dourado – sem a barreira dos óculos – desejando avidamente os lábios do _akuma_. E assim o fez. Invadiu lhe a boca de forma sedenta, explorando desajeitadamente os lábios que ambicionava. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva pelo ato do conde, fazendo seu lado sádico transparecer. Colocou uma das mãos a nuca de Alois, puxando-o ainda mais perto, fazendo seus lábios colidirem em um beijo ainda mais voraz. Ambas as línguas se entrelaçam sensualmente, atiçando ainda mais o espírito sadista do_akuma_.

_[...] e o quão repugnante um ser humano poderia ser ao se apaixonar por um demônio._

– Claude... – o conde gemeu, fazendo o demônio reconhecer aquilo como um gesto de dor. Mas ainda não era o bastante. Alois merecia mais, muito mais. Apertou ainda mais a nuca do menor, descendo seus lábios ao pescoço e deixando uma marca visível ali. Sorriu então.

– A-Amo você... Cla-ude... – as palavras saíram desconexas, quando o _akuma_depositara uma mordida na curva do pescoço de Alois. Pensou no quanto o conde Trancy poderia ser bobo, ao ponto de dizer que o amava ao mesmo tempo em que lhe causava dor. Sentiu algo despontar em sua barriga, reconhecendo novamente o desejo que o conde nutria. Levou uma de suas mãos até o lugar em questão, estimulando-o. Alois jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo uma onde de prazer invadir lhe. Apoiou-se nos ombros fortes do mordomo, proferindo algumas palavras incoerentes, sentindo as ondas de prazer se intensificar ainda mais. E então gemeu alto, derramando-se inteiramente, caindo nos ombros de Claude.

– C-Claude... – E ele precisava de mais. Mais do demônio que amava. Desejava. E que necessitava sentir a cada dia. Apertou os ombros do _akuma_ em um abraço, sendo correspondido de forma seca. Porém ignorou aquele fato.

Era Claude que estava ali, entregue a si. Apenas para o seu deleite e prazer.

Mesmo que fosse apenas uma ordem.

– Quero você... Dentro de mim.

Não precisou esperar muito, até sentir suas costas baterem contra o colchão de forma violenta. Sua mente deixou de processar coisa alguma, quando Claude invadiu lhe de forma despudorada, arrancando um grito de dor por parte do conde. O demônio emanou um meio sorriso. Parecia que aquele grito soara como uma música agourenta em seus ouvidos. Começou a se mover dentro de Alois, vendo-o perder as forças pouco a pouco diante do misto de violência e sadismo por parte de Claude. Agarrou-se aos lençóis, gemendo languidamente.

– S-Seja ma-mais g-gentil, C-Claude... – Implorou em um meio sorriso.

– _Yes, your highness._

Acatou a ordem, movendo-se lenta e gradualmente, erguendo as pernas delgadas à altura de seus ombros. O peito do conde arfava em busca de ar. Inclinou-se para depositar um beijo casto nos lábios pálidos, para em seguida gemer roucamente, derramando-se dentro do conde.

O olhar anuviado do conde ousou lhe fitar mais uma vez. Viu de relance algo em vermelho extremamente vivo brilhar sobre si, para em seguida ouvir três únicas palavras proferidas diante de seus ouvidos.

– Você me pertence.

Emanou um meio sorriso, sentindo um misto de alegria e cansaço. Sentiu as forças esvanecerem, enquanto entregava-se pouco a pouco ao sono. Sentiu o corpo sendo coberto por um fino lençol por uma figura vestida de preto, reconhecendo logo como sendo Claude. E deixou um último sorriso transparecer.

– Você me ama, Claude? – Sussurrou, cerrando os olhos suavemente.

– Apenas durma, _danna-sama_.


End file.
